I'll Walk
by lillinfields
Summary: Tony runs into some trouble and his lover remains at his side.


Title: I'll Walk

Day: 5

Author: Lil Jei

Fandom: NCIS/BTVS

Pairing: Tony DiNozzo/Rupert Giles

Wd Ct: 900+

Rating: PG 13

Prompt: For Silentflux. Unspoken Hurt/comfort.

Kink: Emotional and/or physical, including torture of all kinds and degrees, and any form of caretaking.

Disclaimer: The boys and their shows are so not mine.

A/N/Summary: So I suck at deadlines which means this fic is Un-Beta'd and random. And I don't know if I actually this one out of the park…honestly I'd been wanting to write about Tony in this situation for awhile…so here's to a fic with no sex and lots of Angsty Tony. Tony runs into some trouble and his lover remains at his side.

"_He's bleeding out. We have to hurry. The bullet is causing a lot of damage to the lower leg. …Doctor, Doctor his heart rate is falling."_

He woke to pain. His world was awash in pain. It was all he could feel. All he could take in was the pain. As he tries to sort it all out Tony knows that he doesn't remember much. He can see the scene; he had caught the perp in some back alley. But before he could even shout "Freeze NCIS" or reach for his gun he felt the bullets hit him. One, two, three, bam, bam, bam. He had felt the one in the leg first, then the shoulder, and then the arm. He felt it as each one slammed into his limbs and caused him to fall to the ground. He can remember hearing Gibbs shout, Ziva and McGee holding his wounds shut, but he can't remember if they caught the bad guy or anything else.

In the hospital room, it was all a black haze, of burning pain and agony for Tony. But, he ignored it as usual, and Tony looked about his room and just knew the team had been there. The cards and balloons weren't the only telling thing. The overflowing trashcan of coffee cups meant that at least Gibbs had been there. But the tweed jacket in the corner meant more than any of the other stuff present. It showed that one of his visitors had been Ru. Tony doesn't want to think about it though. Because for Ru to have flown all the way from England to be at his side he must have been bad off. As he sat there for a second or two and tried to focus on something else he tried to move. That had him screaming, then all he could feel was another rush of pain, but one that had him shouting for help and for Ru.

_He didn't feel it as the doctor administers a sedative. Or as the nurses' strapped what is left of his body to the bed rails. He didn't even feel it as the doctor checked the healing wound of his amputated right leg. And he definitely didn't feel it as Rupert kissed him on the forehead in front of the team and demand that Tony be allowed to go home with him. He didn't hear the shouting and the arguments. He didn't hear it as everyone eventually agreed with Rupert. Knowing Tony, they all decided that being away from reminders and memories might just be what saved him from depression or insanity. What else he didn't hear was his lover whispering in his ear that he'd be the one to save him, to help him, to really love him. _

It had been a whole year since his life had changed. And as Tony thought back to the early days of his recovery, he had to fight off another wave of anxiety down. It had been tough waking up again and again to deal with the reality of never being a field agent again and having lost his right leg beneath the knee. There were days he had hated his life, but then Rupert had been proven right in his prediction. It was his partner that kept him from going over the edge. He'd been there when the phantom pains got to be too much. It was Rupert who would massage his cramping thighs, the overworked muscles, and even his back. It was Rupert who would hold him as he cried. It was him who would support him as Tony figured out what he wanted to with his life. All just to keep him alive and love him, Rupert did this.

It had been a tough job, being his lover and his physical therapist but Rupert had gone above and beyond anything that the team and Tony had expected. And Tony just loved him more and more for it. But it would never be enough and Rupert as each day passed seemed to realize that. Tony didn't know if he was saddened by it or relieved that his lover was okay with him going back to DC and NCIS. And trying to save people's lives in a new and different way. He was going back to the agency as a police and military liaison, and not just for the United States. With Rupert's contacts his new idea and program would reach out and help foreign governments worldwide. Logically, Tony knew with a prosthetic leg that his life should have become drastically different. But with everything else he'd faced in life the loss of his leg had just become another obstacle to face down and conquer. And with his family's help and support he knew it would happen, plus he just couldn't wait to get Rupert and Ducky in a room together, he knew without a doubt it would drive Gibbs bonkers.

"_I know Agent Gibbs…our plane will arrive at 0900 hours. Yes it will be good to see you too. The rest of our stuff will be shipped sometime later this week…hello, hello…damn bastard hung up on me again."_


End file.
